


Sorry For The Kids We Pushed Too Far

by kprambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based Off Asktheboywholived's post, Based on a Tumblr Post, Can See On My HP Tumblr At Whompingwillovv, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, Marauders' Era, Oneshot, but not at the same time, first wizarding war, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kprambles/pseuds/kprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to get yourself killed, us killed. I can't watch it happen. I just can't do it anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry For The Kids We Pushed Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon time. So Remus definitely has a temper. A strike-fear-into-the-hearts-of-his-enemy temper, but it only comes out when he is really angry. Since he was bitten, which is the majority of his life, Remus has had to constantly be in touch and in control of his body. Be conscious of his surroundings and how he responds to them, partly because he is aware of the basis towards werewolves and he doesn’t want to add to it, but also because all his emotions and senses have been heightened (especially near the full moon).
> 
> Ok, so for Sirius to get Remus this worked up, to snap at one of his closest friends (especially if you follow the headcanon that Sirius can not be yelled at. He just freezes, disassociates), to unleash all the pent up anger, Sirius would have had to really fuck up…. or really rub Remus the wrong way.

After what is known as “The Incident” (or “the time Sirius was a massive screw up and almost killed someone”) by the Marauders, no one was angrier than Remus. But the bond between the four friends was stronger than a reckless mistake, so it was forgiven- or at least forgotten.

···

“Moony. Remus, please talk to me.”

Remus sighed, “What do you want Sirius?”

Sirius faltered, not expecting a response. Maybe it was the darkness of the corridor that smothered his boisterous attempts to win his friend back, maybe it was because he had heard Regulus say mudblood, maybe it was because Madam Pomfrey ran out of bruise cream so the little gift Snivellus gave him would have to heal naturally. 

Either way, Sirius faltered.

“I-I want you to stop ignoring me, to talk-”

“’M not ignoring you Sirius.“

“Yes! You are! You eat in the library, you are asleep by the time I go into the room, you never want to pull pranks on the Slytherins anymore.”

“Pranks?” Remus growled, “Sirius, we are on the brink of a bloody war. You can’t go around pranking every person that gives you dirty look, or mutters some nasty slur ok?”

“Gives _me_ a dirty look,” Sirius laughs, astonished, “Remus. I was defending you. It was all for you!” 

 Remus stopped walking and turned towards Sirius, his face blank. “Snivellus was running his bloody mouth, talking to Reg of all people! Calling you names, s-saying how they were- what they were going to do to people like you. Rem, I couldn’t let those thickheads say that shit about you.“

 Remus’ mouth started to quiver. Maybe it was because it was almost a full moon, maybe it was because he still was so angry at Sirius for what he did, or maybe it was because Remus thought that, Sirius, one of his closest friends, understood. Either way, Remus’ mouth started to quiver. 

 “You got into a fight because some fucking arseholes were _taunting_ you?” The prefect asked in a deadly voice.

 “Y-Yes,” Sirius responded hesitantly, recognizing the danger in his friend’s voice. The corridor was air was heavy with tension. A taught silence spread between them. Remus was visibly shaking, out of anger, out of betrayal, out of fear.  

“Listen to me and listen very closely,” Remus started, his eyes closed, as if not seeing Sirius would help him calm down, “I don’t care what people think about me, I haven’t had that luxury since I was five. We are in a war Padfoot, and you need to realize that, realize that we aren’t First Years anymore and we can’t be bothered by slimy Slytherins’ opinions.”

Sirius couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Are you mad at me because I defended your honor?”

“I’m mad because I thought you of all people understood the danger that is looming over the next bloody dragon Sirius. You fucking lived with it. I’m mad because I thought you understood how you have to just shoulder the verbal abuse. I thought you understood you can’t take twat’s like your parents or the 99.9% of the population who think I should be dead, opinion’s with a grain of sand. I thought you understood the responsibilities come with being hated!” Remus responded, trying to reign in his anger.

“I’m not going to apologize for standing up for my friend Remus. It’s just not going to happen,” Sirius whispered before storming back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  


···  


The next day James, Sirius and Peter were sitting by the common room fire, while Remus was studying in the corner.

James leaned over to his friend, “Sirius do you know what’s wrong with Moony, he seems upset.”

“He’s fine!” Sirius responded loud enough to make sure Remus would hear.  


The boy slammed his book closed and marched over to his friends, “Are you serious!”

“Yes! I am!”

“You kind of walked into that one mate,” James interrupted with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Remus took a deep breath, aware of how close he was to completely loosing it in front of Sirius and the whole common room, “This is the shit I was talking about Sirius, the games have to end.”

“I am not going to apologize, Remus so let it go,” Padfoot responded smugly.

“Merlin’s Bead Sirius. I am already so tired, and I-I can’t watch you too. You are making powerful enemies, just because we’re in Hogwarts, doesn’t mean that we aren’t in danger. You are going to get yourself killed, us killed. I can’t watch it happen. I just can’t do it anymore. ” Remus said with a sigh before leaving.

“I don’t know… and I don’t want to know, but Remus is right Sirius, we aren’t safe and we need our friends now more than ever. You need to go make up with Moony,” James push a silent Sirius off the couch, the boy stood still before running after his friend.

···  


It was dark. So dark. And cold. He could hear them. They never stopped.

_You are an embarrassment to me and your father_

_You were supposed to protect me Siri, I’m a Death Eater because of you_

_You are going to get yourself killed_

_Us killed_


End file.
